


No Fighting Fate Part two

by Harleyq127



Series: Jason's soulmate [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sex Pollen, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tranquilizers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: A part two to our No fighting fate work. A continuation from a few years after we left off in part one and dealing with the fall out of all of it. Learning to know each other all over again, and all the hard choices each party had to make without the other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Jason's soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153805
Comments: 40
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Your pov

You could hear the tapping through the walls to your room and you tried to roll over and ignore it but when the sound just grew you threw your covers off of you and stalked to your door throwing it open and making Tim jump on the couch. "Y/n! What's wrong nightmare?" You practically growled and crossed the room snatching his laptop away from him and ignoring his cry. "No your freaking typing woke me up. Tim we had a deal it's time to go to bed." He was glaring at you but you just turned the laptop towards you and saved the files he was working on before closing it. "Y/n I was making good progress." You shook your head. "Yeah and I was sleeping without any nightmares. Go to bed Timmy." He frowned but stood up holding out his hand for the laptop back pouting when you shook your head. "Nope you can have this back tomorrow when I leave for work." He was going to protest but you just raised your eyebrow waiting until he shuffled off down the hall towards his bedroom before grabbing a water bottle and going back to bed. Tim hadn't shut his bedroom door so you paused intending to shut it for him only to find him sprawled on top of the covers with his feet hanging off and already snoring. Rolling your eyes you stepped inside lifted his feet onto the bed and covered him with a blanket before leaving and closing the door behind you.

As expected you weren't able to get back to sleep so you got off your bed and found your way to the window staring out at the still dark sky. Like usual the first thing that came to mind after you couldn't sleep was Jason, you couldn't help but wonder if he would hate you for the choices you had made. Your hand automatically drifted down to the bit of skin at your hip that you kept covered by the patch since the moment you found out what happened at the hospital and you looked down to find his name was faded. You let your head fall forward and rest against the cool glass with a sigh when your phone started to go off. With out standing up you stretched to snag your phone off the nightstand and opened it to find a text. Dean had texted you saying he would be in town for the weekend and asking if you wanted to meet up, you agreed and asked him to meet you at the bar down the street from your apartment which he quickly agreed to. 

The next morning Tim was still asleep when you walked out to the kitchen and you left a note on top of his laptop telling him you were going to have company this weekend. You got a phone call from Tim far earlier then you expected him to be awake and you answered cautiously hiding in the corner at your job. "Tim what's wrong?" He was talking too fast for you to understand and you had to snap to get him to stop, take a breath and repeat himself. "You can't have him come over this weekend." You were confused and slightly frustrated that this is why he called you while you were working. "Why not Tim?" You could hear someone talking in the background and you recognized Dick's voice. "You both know that you don't have a say in this part of my life. I'm just trying to make it through, let me enjoy myself." Tim started to protest but you spoke over him. "I have to go back to work. We can talk about this at home." Before you hung up on him so that he couldn't protest any more.

Tim was waiting for you on the couch for once not on his laptop and as soon as you opened the door he was jumping up and grabbing you tugging you into the living room. "Tim... just stop. If I wanted someone meddling in my life like this I would still be living in the manor." Tim rolled his eyes before speaking. "Yeah right, look will you please hear me out?" You sighed and sat across from him before waving your hand for him to continue. "It's Halloween this weekend, it's a fifty fifty shot if we will need your help or not. And it's probably not safe for him to be in Gotham." You reached up and pinched your nose with a sigh. "Do you know something I don't know Tim?" He fidgeted hands twisting together and you narrowed your eyes. "Timothy?" He shook his head quickly. "No, I mean nothing concrete just some rumors that... scarecrow is planning something big." You frowned not fully believing him before nodding. "Okay well if you need help Dean will understand and he can spend the night here if he needs to." Tim opened and shut his mouth a few times before finally snapping it shut and seeming to hang his head. You made a face but he stood up to leave until you called him back. "Tim... I know I gave you a lot of shit before. and I still do sometimes but you were right and I should have realized that in before." Tim sighed and sank back down onto the couch rubbing his forehead. "Why are you telling me this again?' You frowned but recognized it for what it was an attempt to change the subject. "Because we help each other Tim. And I need to know if this is your way of asking me for help or if you're just letting Dick get in your head about me... being with anyone." Tim frowned and shook his head. "We're just worried about you." You sighed and shook your head standing up to go shower squeezing his shoulder on the way. "Let me know if you actually need help this weekend okay?"

The weekend came quicker then you expected and Tim still hadn't said anything about this weekend so you showered and changed and left the apartment heading down to the bar while the sun was just barely still out. Dean walked in about half an hour later and slid into the booth across from you shooting you a grin. "Hey sweetheart been a while." You shot him the same glare you always did when he called you that making his grin fade slightly before you spoke. "Hey Dean, did you finish your job?" He nodded and leaned back against the booth. "Yeah it was an easy one. We're staying an extra night just for you." He winked and you chuckled before rolling your eyes just as the waitress came over with another beer for both of you. As soon as she was gone Dean was leaning forward voice lowering slightly. "What do you say we drink these then head back to your place?" You swallowed feeling the same twist in your gut that you always did when he said something like that before nodding anyway.

Getting back to your apartment you unlocked your door with Dean;s hands resting on your hips pulling you back against him only for both of you to freeze when you stumbled inside and found Tim and Dick both sitting on the couch staring at the two of you. Dean nearly tripped over you when you stopped so suddenly and he leaned over you to ask. "What's going on?" They exchanged looks before frowning and Tim finally spoke. "We need your help." Dean pulled you closer so you were practically leaning on him when he spoke. "Sorry guy's but Y/n has the night off, she's all mine." Dick frowned and snapped at him. "She's not yours!" Tim shot him a look before kicking him to shut him up and then spoke imploringly to you. "Y/n B needs all the help he can get tonight. I was right about the rumors." You sighed and reached up to rub at your forehead finally turning to Dean. "I'm sorry Dean it looks like I'm going to have to cancel tonight." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Y/n we see each other like once a year. They can handle whatever family problem they're having with out you." You shook your head and motioned towards the door. He seemed to almost debate leaving and you heard both Tim and Dick stand up behind you which made you roll your eyes but Dean reached out and grabbed your wrist. "Baby come on, we can go to my hotel, get a room and still have some fun." You narrowed your eyes at him and flicked his hand off your wrist. "Not tonight Dean. I'll see you around." You stepped around him and opened the door making him glare slightly before giving a self depreciating sigh and finally leaving telling you to call if you changed your minds.

With the door locked behind him you turned and crossed your arms at the two who had once again resumed their seats on the couch and raised your eyebrows. "Okay so what's going on with Scarecrow? It's Halloween he's always out scaring the crap out of people." Dick shifted slightly before clearing his throat. "He's working with someone new. He's called the Arkham Knight." You frowned briefly at the name and turned to Tim who held out a file to you which you quickly read through pausing and noticing a missing page but leaving it alone for now. "Okay so I get Scarecrow and Halloween it makes sense but why the team up and why is this new guy suddenly.... just here?" They exchanged looks and were silent for so long that you had to click your tongue before either of them answered you. "Come with me to the cave and I can explain a bit better. Tim needs to get started." You watched as they looked at each other carefully and frowned feeling a nagging in the back of your mind but nodded anyway allowing Dick to lead you out of the apartment.

The cave was silent when the two of you arrived and you found out why when you approached the computer and on one of the screens was Jason's picture smirking down on you and the words DNA Match flashing brightly at you. You froze up for a moment before clearing your throat and asking. "What's going on? Why is Jason's picture up there?" Barbra spoke from her chair beside you softly. "We're pretty sure the Arkham Knight is Jason." That statement sent you straight into a panic that had Dick having to grab your shoulders and push you into a chair. It took you a while to fully calm down and once you had you jerked away from Dick who had kept his hands on your shoulders and shoved past him roughly before stalking through the cave to find the uniform you so rarely put on. You skipped most of the armor throwing on just the black pants, blood red chest plate and black leather jacket paired with a black domino mask. "Where is he?" Barbra was at the computer and typing for a moment before she told you and Dick spoke up quickly. "I'll go with-" You cut him off holding up your hand. "No you wont. If it is him, he'll react better if it's just me." He knew you were right and you hopped on your- Jason's old bike and sped off before he could find a reason to argue. You were almost to the address when Barbra spoke up in your ear making you go faster. "He has Tim tied up."

Jason's pov

You started pacing ignoring the tied up body laying on the floor in the middle of the room as you began to grow irritated. "I thought he would have learned from his mistakes, and dropped everything to come save you but I guess not." The body wiggled and tried to speak through his gag but you just ignored him until the window behind him broke and you spun with your gun aimed at the figure. You froze only for half a second as you took in the fact that it was obviously a women before you fired ad shot her hitting her in the shoulder hearing her grunt and flinch making the body in front of her renew his struggle.

At the sight of the squirming on the ground and the woman frozen staring at you you let out a chuckle and took a step closer pausing when she didn't lunge for a weapon or grab one from her belt. "Well I have to say this isn't what I expected. The bat couldn't be bothered to come himself and he sent you instead?" She shook her head eyes cutting briefly down to the body who was staring at her before flashing back up to you and speaking softly. "I'm here to offer a trade." You let out a bitter laugh and shook your head taking another step closer. "You don't have anyone I would want to trade for." She shook her head once more before clarifying. "Not one of your people. Me for him." Evidently while the two of you were staring at each other the boy in between you managed to get the gag out of his mouth because he spoke sharply. "No! Don't do this please!" She snapped at him face twisting slightly. "Shut up! Just... shut up." Her voice got softer as she spoke almost apologetic but it was enough to silence him and you barked out a laugh tilting your head slightly. "And why would I want to do that?" She took a step closer leaving little distance between her and the boy before clearing her throat. "Because it would be worse for... Batman knowing that I gave myself up for Robin, to protect him and he wasn't around to do it." You hummed softly thinking about another girl trying to do the same thing and you couldn't help but wonder if she was his soulmate before the boy in question spoke up giving you the answer you needed. "You can't do this! It's not the same thing!" Clicking your tongue you nodded and the men at the entrance to the room who hadn't moved this whole time had their arms held tightly waiting for you to speak. "Get him out of here. And let's bring our new guest up to my office." A quick nod sent your way and they were both whisked away the boy's gag being replaced as he started to shout a protest. You were left wondering if you had just fallen for a trap before shifting and holstering the gun you were still holding. 

Your pov

You hissed as you were jostled down the hallway the wound in your shoulder throbbing and bleeding steadily because you hadn't bother to put any pressure on it to busy staring at the man in front of you. You were shoved through a set of double doors and roughly into a chair before being tied up and a piece of gauze taped over your shoulder to slow the bleeding. you were left alone to wonder if Tim had truly gotten out safely when Barbra's voice spoke up quietly in your ear. "We got him." The door burst open and you jumped in the seat as he stalked over to you after dismissing the men guarding the door and reached up yanking out the ear piece you had and crushing it under his boot before leaning against his desk. You darted your tongue across your lips and raised your eyes to meet his through his helmet when he spoke. "So why the trade?" You had to clear your throat feeling your voice stuck there before you could speak. "I told you already." He shook his head making you frown "No you told me why I should make the trade, not why you were willing to do it?" You shifted wincing when the movement pulled on your shoulder and bit your lip. "I... There was another time when I would have done anything to make the same trade but I couldn't." His fist flexed in his glove and you watched him shove off of his desk and began to pace before he finally came to a stop in front of you. "Why would you think that matters to me?" His voice was filled with venom and you flinched back from it before speaking softly. "Because I know you Jason, I know who you really are and who you wanted to be." He jerked back like he had been hit and he gripped your shoulder pushing into the wound there and making your eyes water and you gasp. He was silent for a long time staring down at you until he finally spoke through gritted teeth. "Who are you?" You swallowed lip trembling slightly from the pressure of his thumb before speaking. "You know who I am. All you have to do is take off my mask."

His hand moved off of your shoulder wrapping around your neck and your chair was back on two legs. "I'm sure you would like that sweetheart, but I know what happens when someone else takes off those masks." You flinched his hand slipping tighter around your neck at the endearment spat at you with so much hatred but you spoke calmly with the little bit of breath you had. "I turned that off. Just like I didn't put on my armor. If you decide that you want to kill me even after you know who I am... Then I must really deserve it." You lifted your chin giving him better access to your mask and you could see him contemplating it. Even without being able to see his face you knew he was thinking about it. His hand loosened slightly on your neck giving you enough room to drag in a breath although you kept it shallow.

Jason's pov

It was more then likely that she was lying even as you took in the wound on her shoulder that was barely covered and still bleeding steadily, it was in a spot that would have hurt but shouldn't have gone through had she been wearing her armor. Your fingers twitched to rip off her mask a sudden desire to know exactly why she was so confident that she knew you hitting you and you bit your lip to hold it back before letting her chair down and moving your hand from her neck. Quickly you ripped her mask off tossing it aside all in one motion that had her head jerking to the side but she didn't make a single sound.

Her head turned back towards you and the demand that you had for her to tell you who she was caught in your throat making you have to jerk away to stop from shoving her chair backwards in denial snarling out. "I don't know what you think you are playing at but this is impossible." She shook her head with a small rueful smile. "No more impossible then you being here Jason." You shook your head but she continued to speak over your silent protest. "It took half an hour of CPR and about a six month coma but it really is me." Your hands clenched a few times before one of them came up to grip the back of your neck tightly a way to ground yourself in reality but even still her face never changed and she didn't disappear. "How?" You had no other words and she sighed slightly before speaking. "You demanded Bruce do something that he shouldn't have listened to you. I was already gone Jason but he wanted to save us both and he believed you when you said you'd be right behind him." Your mouth opened and closed a few times, your breath felt like it had been punched out of you and you sank against your desk her eyes lingering on you filled with worry. "They told me you didn't make it that.... he had left us both." She scoffed then and rolled her eyes. "He should have left me, you were alive, yeah you were hurt but you were alive he never should have listened to you but he didn't leave me behind. He got me out of there, realized you weren't behind him and tried to go back in while some one was giving me CPR. The building blew up before he could get back in there." You shook your head partially because you didn't believe her and also because you just didn't understand you swallowed and tried to speak a name you haven't spoken since you woke up in anything other then your nightmares voice breaking as you did so. "Y/n..." You know she heard your voice break and you watched her face crumble and her arms twitched unable to move before you realized she was still tied to a chair and bleeding.

Jerking yourself around you stalked towards the door hearing her cry out but you didn't stop until you had gathered the first aid kit and came back towards her. She was sitting completely still only her shoulders shaking in silent sobs when you sank to your knees beside her. She jerked at your touch head flying up and nearly colliding with your helmet but you managed to jerk back so she wouldn't hit you. You cleaned and properly bandaged her wound glad you had aimed just to hurt first and she hardly flinched until you finally taped it up and then moved your hands away. As soon as her arms were untied her hands were flying towards your helmet and you had to catch her wrists before she could touch, unlike her you hadn't shut that protection off, you could feel her heartbeat pounding through her pulse point and your gloves as you skated your thumb across it. Lowering her hands gently to her lap you pulled away standing up and turning your back before removing your helmet and placing it on the desk. She didn't move and you weren't sure if you were grateful for that or not but the room was silent other then your breathing. You spun around and were closing the distance before she had the chance to take you in scooping her off of the chair and plopping yourself down on it with her straddling your lap your face buried in her neck. She didn't move for a very long time until you slowly felt her fingers sliding around you and up through your hair threading there and cradling the back of your head. Occasionally her pinky would slide across the nape of your neck each time making your breath hitch.

Your pov

You were stiff at first more then afraid that he might not believe you but with his face buried in your neck dragging in deep breaths you slid your hand up until it was buried in his hair and you let your pinky drag across his neck feeling his breath hitch every time before you leaned into him melting against him as much as his armor would allow. He pulled back just far enough for you to meet each others eyes and you got a good look at his face for the first time and your breath caught in your throat. He had several new scars scattering his face and one that looked like a brand of a J burned onto his cheek. Traveling over his face your eyes caught sight of a shock of white hair hanging down in front of his forehead and you lifted your other hand to push it back away from his eyes still the same ice blue staring into yours. "Jason... I...." You trailed off not really know what to say and he just shook his head wrapping his arms tighter around your waist you didn't protest but you flinched all the same at the guns digging into the insides of your thighs and the stretch it caused having your legs over his and trapped in the tiny chair. He felt your flinch and his arms flew away from you nearly making you topple backwards at the lack of support and you had to latch on to him to keep from falling he frowned and glanced down seeing your legs pressed so tightly between the arms of the chair and his thighs before he was standing up with just one hand holding you up and forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist to keep from falling. He walked past his desk and pressed his free hand to a panel opening a door there and walking in with you still wrapped around him. The door automatically closed and you lifted your head to get a look at a room with a small cot and a couch. He plopped heavily on the couch jolting you and making you practically bounce on his lap before settling.

The room was much quieter then his office and you realized it must almost be a panic room but didn't say anything the two of you remained quiet until he made a sound in the back of his throat that had you lifting your head to look at him. "I shot you..." You couldn't help but giggle almost silently at the total horror in his voice and nodded seriously when he turned his gaze to your face. "Yeah you did." His mouth opened and closed before finally closing with a frown again making you have to smother a giggle. "It's okay Jason. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." He shook his head obviously horrified and you reached up to touch his cheek soothingly. "Look at me." He did eyes growing dark and you raised yourself up higher on your knees so that you were hovering over him and cupped his face with both hands. "Jason I'm not mad and it's not even that bad." He made a sound in the back of his throat that made you realize he wasn't exactly listening to you so you slanted your head and let your mouth cover his gently both of you gasping at the touch. When you broke away his eyes were half lidded and he let out a whine. Before you could move closer there was a pounding at the wall and he groaned snapping. "What!?" The voice that filtered through the door lightly cracked before clearing and trying again. "Boss it's time, he's ready and he doesn't want to wait." Jason froze under you seeming to remember everything that was happening outside this room and he cursed. "Fuck... shit... you have to stay here." You narrowed your eyes at him and shook your head. "Hell no. I'm coming with you and we are going to fix this together." He frowned and grabbed your waist pushing you off of him and onto the couch next to him. "You can't it's not safe for you. I have... I have to stop this by myself." You shook your head again. "Jason Bruce is.... he's ready to fight you. If I'm there we can stop this." His eyes hardened slightly and he shook his head grabbing your hand. "I need to do this alone." Before you could protest you heard the cuff snap around your wrist and you yanked realizing he had cuffed you to the pipe behind the couch and he backed up hurriedly. "I'm sorry, you'll be safe here. I need to know you're some where safe." You yanked hard not caring that it pulled on your shoulder. "Jason! Don't leave me here!" He was already at the door and he glanced back with a grimace. "I'll take care of it." He ran out the door ignoring your shouting and letting the door close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's pov

You could hear Y/n shouting through the false wall and you grimaced before making eye contact with one of your men. "Don't let her leave." He nodded and stepped to the side of the door and stood there. You picked up your helmet and placed it back on and after looking back at the door you headed out of your office. It didn't take you long for you to meet up with Scarecrow although when you walked in he was pacing and obviously agitated. "Batman is on his way!" You flinched and felt your throat start to close before you managed to clear it and speak. "I know, we have to call this off." He tilted his head and you watched as his mask fell to the slide before he spoke. "What? No! We can't do that! Everything is going to plan." You nodded and glanced out the window at the nearly complete darkness. "I know. I've learned some new information and we have to call it off." You could almost picture him narrowing his eyes at you as he stepped closer. "This is about that girl isn't it?" You stiffened slightly hand flexing by the gun in your holster before he continued. "You didn't think you were the only one who kept watch did you? I know you let go of Robin! That wasn't the deal!" His voice was raising and you could see the needles on his fist moving each time he flexed his hand. You held up one hand in a soothing manner keeping your eyes on his as he stepped closer. "I told you I got new information, this plan wont work anymore." He let out a shriek obviously to angry and lunged you managed to catch his hand before he could stab the needles in through your armor and twisted his arm behind his back making him cry out in pain. You could hear shouting in the hallway and you knew time was almost up. "Let me go! The plan will still go into motion!" Knocking him onto his knees you were quick to knock him out and throw him into a closet before you felt and heard an explosion.

The door burst open and your hand was drawing your gun only to find someone run in screaming obviously affected by Scarecrows toxin and you watched with a mixture of pity and impatience as he screamed and dropped to his knees clawing at his head before finally falling unconscious. "It's time to end this." The voice that filled the room came from behind you and had you stiffening spinning and raising your gun. Face to face with Batman had your heart pounding and face clouding with disgust behind your helmet. "I know you have her." You nodded still not lowering your gun from where you were aiming. "Yes I do." You could see his eyes narrow even through his mask and you almost chuckled there was a time when that look would have had you freezing. "She has nothing to do with this." You shook your head letting out a bitter laugh. "Actually she has everything to do with this and you know it." He frowned but you were already continuing. "That's twice now she's done what you couldn't do, twice you've failed to save your partner." His face twisted and he stepped closer ready to fight and you holstered your gun more then ready for this fight.

Your pov

You finally gave up shouting knowing he had to be gone by now and started searching the area for anything that you could use to get out of the handcuffs but there was nothing within reach. Growling to yourself you stared hard at your wrist before reaching over and yanking hard enough on your thumb to dislocate it before yanking your hand out of the cuff. Once you were out you popped your thumb back in the whole time biting hard on your lip to keep from crying out in pain. Shaking your hand and trying to make yourself adjust before stalking towards the door and pushing on it hard enough to get it open. There was a man by the door and he jumped when the door opened hand finding his gun and pointing it at you. You barely blinked and just raised your eyebrow at him. "Miss! Please go back in the room the boss told me to make sure you didn't leave." You shook your head and took a few steps forward. "Sorry but I have some place to be. " He looked around unsure of what to do and you closed the distance pushing his hand down to lower the gun. "I don't think he would want you to hurt me to get me to stay so I'm just gonna go and I'll tell him you did your best okay?' He was obviously unsure but didn't stop you as you slid around him and snagged your mask off of the floor slapping it on before slipping out the door quickly before you could be stopped.

Climbing back onto your bike after digging out your extra armor and an ear piece you connected to Barbra. "Oracle where is B?" She seemed surprised to hear from you. "Y/n! I've been trying you forever! Are you alright?" You sighed and strapped your helmet on before starting off. "Yeah I'm fine where is B?" You could hear her typing before she paused. "Uh... He didn't exactly want me to tell you. He wanted you to come back to the cave." You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm not doing that so just tell me where they are so I can stop whatever is going to happen." She gave you the address before sighing. "It was really him then?" As you were speeding over there you bit your lip. "Yeah it was him." You could hear her let out a breath in a sigh. "And he... was he okay?" You shook your head before sighing. "I don't know... It was so weird to see him. I don't think it's really sunk in yet." She let out a noise before you heard more typing. "B's calling in, should I tell him I heard from you or no?" You rolled your eyes. "No, I'll be there in a few minutes let me surprise them.

You could see the window B broke in through as soon as you pulled up and you were quick to grapple up to it and pause in the window hearing them fighting before you sighed. A quick jump down made you flinch as your shoulder brushed the window but you were up and moving to where you could be seen before clearing your throat. B didn't so much as send a glance your way but Jason did and as a result B landed an hit that had him gasping for breath. "Hey! That's more then enough stop it!" You almost heard Bruce roll his eyes at you before backing off just slightly. "You need to go back to the cave. I can handle this." You scoffed and stepped forward feeling Jason's eyes flying between the two of you. "Oh yes this is handled."   
You gestured at both of them obviously hurt and too proud to show it. "Go back to the cave now." At this point you had stepped between them and you were facing Bruce his eyes widened in the mask and you could see the panic cross his face at you leaving yourself so vulnerable to Jason. "You know I wont be doing that alone. But I'm more then happy to go with both of you." Jason scoffed and you could feel him step closer behind you more then likely ready to move you out of the way. "That's not going to happen." You barely turned your head towards him before lowering your voice so your tone had just a hint of anger in it. "I wouldn't argue with me if I were you. I'm not exactly thrilled with you leaving me behind." He shrugged and you knew even under the mask he wouldn't look the least bit apologetic. Bruce obviously growing frustrated snapped. "Do you know what he's done! How many people he's killed just tonight!" You narrowed your eyes and stepped closer to him jabbing your finger in his chest. "Do you know what I've done? What you've done? Hell everyone has done things. He's angry, hurt this is not the way to solve this!" Jason's hand found your shoulder and you jerked away still jabbing your finger at Bruce's chest. "You should be hugging him begging him to come back with you not fighting with him." Bruce looked down looking a little ashamed and Jason spoke softly to you nearly whispering. "Y/n... stop." You dragged in a deep breath and covered your face which didn't give you enough time to react when Bruce spoke. "Sorry but that's not going to happen." With your face covered you didn't see him move but you felt the shove and cried out as you flew back into the wall hearing Jason call out before there was a crash just as you hit the wall making your vision blur and swim.

The force of your head hitting the wall was enough to disorient you long enough that a pair of arms lifting you was what brought you back. "Jason?" You kept your voice soft and your head lulled back before you could open your eyes and you realized it was Bruce. You started struggling but his grip only tightened until he was out on the roof and you could hear the batwing come in. "Let me down now!" He shook his head and you could feel him limping as he walked. "This is for your own good." You narrowed your eyes and slipped your hand into your pocket only to freeze at the sound of a gun cocking. Bruce froze as well more likely for your sake then anything else. "Put her down and step away." Bruce turned and you could see Jason pointing his gun at a spot you knew was particularly vulnerable and would hurt if Bruce got shot but he seemed unconcerned. "I can't do that. You'll just hurt her." Jason was limping and holding his side with his free hand but he let out a bitter laugh. "That is the last thing I would do. But you on the other hand just shoved her against the wall so hard she passed out." You started to struggle again obviously surprising Bruce enough that he dropped you and you rolled once hitting the ground with a grunt. You stood up and walked towards Jason making Bruce frown. "This is not for you-" You cut him off snapping at him. "Stop! It's not for you to decide what is for me or not. I won't go with you and you can't make me. But this fight it over with." You stepped back falling into line with Jason and pressed against his side. You felt him stiffen at your touch but he instantly relaxed with a glance down at you. Bruce once again narrowed his eyes and stepped forward only for Jason to speak up. "You heard her old man. You should go home, get yourself taken care of." He snarled something that you couldn't fully understand but Jason didn't move until Bruce finally gave up and climbed into the batwing that had been hovering behind him that whole time.

Jason started to slump as soon as he was gone and you were quick to catch him holding him up. "Come with me. I'll get you somewhere safe." He nodded breath coming shallow and leaned on you. It was hard to get him down to the ground but you managed and out to your bike making him snort softly. "Is that... mine?" You just shrugged against him making him snicker roughly before stumbling. You caught him huffing a breath at his weight leaning more heavily on you and managed to climb on with him behind you. He started to slump and you elbowed him demanding he stay awake. A quick glance around showed you were closer to your apartment and headed there rushing faster then you have before. After hauling him up your fire escape and in through your window you got him to the couch where he quickly fell breathing rapidly. "Uh... Y/n?" Jerking your head up you found Tim sitting in the chair staring at you wide eyed. "I thought you'd be at the cave?" He shook his head and Jason groaned. "Go get the first aid kit." Tim jumped up and ran to the bathroom following your directions. The two of you quickly stripped Jason of his armor, helmet and stitched him up as best as you could. After finishing you knelt by his head stroking back his hair softly. His eyes flickered open and he smirked at you. "That eager to get me naked doll?" You scoffed and rolled your eyes before he let out a soft sigh closing his eyes as you resumed stroking through his hair. Tim spoke up softly and Jason didn't even notice. "I'm just... I'm just gonna go." You glanced up and pleaded with him. "Don't tell Bruce he's here please." He bit his lip and you stood up and crossed towards his grabbing his hand. "Please Tim. Please for me." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Y/n he just had me tied up. He could have killed me or you." You shook your head and squeezed. "Please!" He squeezed your hand and sighed. "Okay Y/n I won't say anything." You hugged him and he left leaving you to return to Jason who was stirring. "Doll?" You resumed running your fingers through his hair. "I'm here Jay." He reached up hand searching for something until you took his hand with your free one making his eyes fall closed. "I missed you." You smiled softly and leaned forward pressing your lips to his forehead gently. "I missed you too." He squeezed your hand and you leaned your head down resting it on his arm. His even breathing lulling you to sleep as yours did the same to him leading to the most restful nights sleep you gotten in years even curled up against the couch on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's pov

You shifted uncomfortably feeling your own breathing stutter but that wasn't what made you stiffen, you felt a weight on your arm and a hot breath blowing softly up towards your neck. Silting your eyes open slowly you took in your surroundings realizing instantly that you were not in your safe room on your cot. Tilting your head enough to catch a glimpse of the head resting on your arm you felt your body sag in relief as you saw her face pointed up at you and your memories of last night came fully back to you. It was easy to ignore the pain shifting caused with a goal in mind to lift her and lay her on your chest. She stirred but you shushed her easily enough running your hand over her back moving her now loosened hair off her face and tucking her against the side of the couch and your body. She let out a soft sigh blowing out a breath against your neck and making you shiver eyes closing at the sensation. Her breathing was enough to lull you back into an almost sleep enough that when the pounding came at her door you jerked up nearly throwing her behind the couch and making her let out a cry.

You caught her before she could go anywhere and snatched your gun from the holster on your thigh clutching her to your chest. She brushed her hair off her forehead and sat up letting you see enough of her to realize she was still in whatever uniform she had been wearing last night. Another knock came at the door and she huffed before starting to stand up and you had to grab her arm to stop her. She smiled reassuringly at you until you motioned to her outfit. Letting out a sigh she took off her mask and leather jacket before doing the same with her armor. She shoved them all under the couch along with your own things before prying herself out of your grip and heading towards the door in time for another set of banging accompanied this time with shouting. "Y/N! I know you're in there I heard you!" She cursed under her breath and ran her hand through her hair ruining whatever semblance of order it still held before grabbing the door handle. She gave the door a yank opening it part way but not allowing you to be seen. "What the hell Dean? I told you to get out of here." She paused and you narrowed your eyes shifting slightly to get closer towards the door. "I've been calling you all night! What's so important that you ignored me?" You rolled your eyes as his voice took on a whiney tone and scoffed silently to yourself. "A lot. Are you drunk?" He scoffed and you could see her hand raise most likely pushing against his chest from the way the door moved in slightly. "Well you aren't busy now so let me in so you can make it up to me." You stood up at this point gritting your teeth against the sharp pain and you knew she heard you because she glanced over and held up one finger from behind the door silently asking for you to wait. "I don't have anything to make up for Dean. I think you should go, do you need me to call Sam for you?" He scoffed and must have shoved hard on the door because she lost her grip and the door flew open letting him see past her to you.

His eyes darted around before finally locking on you and narrowing he tried to take a step closer inside the apartment but she left her hand on his chest and pushed him back he didn't seem to notice the gun you had in your hand. "You need to go now Dean." His eyes were narrowed but shifted towards her and he leaned towards her making her lean back slightly and you take a step closer jaw clenched. "You ditched me for him? What is he one of your little buddies?" Her fist clenched by her side and she shoved harder at his chest making him stumble backwards. "It's none of your business what I do Dean. You made that choice and now it's time for you to live with that choice." You swallowed at that a sudden fear gripping your chest he spoke again voice resuming its whiney tone and his hand came up wrapping around her wrist and stroking it gently. "Baby you know my life isn't good for that. But I always come back to you." You growled and stepped closer flicking the safety off silently not stopping until you were right behind Y/n before finally speaking. "It seems like she made her choice and you should leave." He glared at you before ignoring you and turning back towards her pouting slightly. "Come on babe ditch the jerk and let me come in." She let out a bitter laugh and shoved at his chest harder pushing him out the apartment and making him stumble. "Not in a million years. Call Sam for a ride Dean, don't wreck your car." She slammed the door closed throwing the lock and leaning against it. He started pounding on it again making her sigh and lean her head against it before moving to grab her phone. A minute later you could hear her speaking. "Hey Sam sorry to wake you but Dean's drunk outside of my apartment can you grab him..... yeah.... thanks good night." You were staring through the peephole while he was shaking the door handle not trying to be quiet. "Thanks for not shooting him." You shrugged not moving until her hand came up and touched your wrist drawing your attention fully.

You let her tug you towards the couch flicking the safety and holstering your gun once again. "I mean it. You could have shot through the door or shot him when he pushed in here. So thank you." Shrugging you leaned back against the couch trying to look relaxed before asking. "So you guys were....?" You trailed off not able to say it. Her face flamed and she looked down at her hands. "I.... We.... it wasn't a relationship although I'm not really sure if that's better for you or not." Your jaw clenched at the thought and you turned your head away hearing her shift beside you and the banging on the door stop. There was a softer knock on the door that you both turned towards and a voice floated through the door. "I got him Y/n thanks for calling me I'll get him out of here. Sorry about this, good night." You both could hear the other one protesting in his winey voice but you remained silent for a long time. Y/n finally spoke breaking the silence. "I'm sorry Jason... I never thought I'd see you again." You shook your head not angry and you couldn't be you had your fair share of things going on it was more of the thought that bothered you then anything. "I know I didn't either. It's not.... I just....." You trailed off not really sure how to explain. Her head finally turned towards you eyes finding yours again nibbling at her lip. "You what?" Clearing your throat you shifted reaching up to rub at your neck. "I thought of you as only mine, just left in my memory and knowing that you've been here the whole time.... I feel like there's so much I've missed." She frowned at that and you swallowed hard thinking you should have stayed quiet but she reached over and laid her hand on your thigh. "Me too Jason. I'm sorry for this more sorry then you could ever know and I wish that we could fix it but all we can do is go from here.... if you're willing." Raising your eyebrow you reached over and tugged her into your arms wrapping them tight around her. "Of course."

Your pov

You closed your eyes sagging in relief feeling his lips pressing against your temple and you let out a sigh. "Jason?" He hummed a question hand trailing up and down your back. "Do you want to go to the bed?" You could feel his lips turn up in a smirk from where they were pressed against your temple and you rolled your eyes with a snicker. "First you get me practically naked and now you want to take me to bed? Doesn't take you too long does it?" You just shook your head making him snicker before you felt him shift and wince and you spoke seriously. "Honestly Jason it'll be better for you." He shrugged and you heard his breath wheeze confirming he had at least a bruised rib. "It's not that bad. But I wouldn't mind a shower.... if you don't mind." You shook your head and shifted out of his grip standing and heading towards the bathroom to turn on the shower for him. When you came back after grabbing him a towel he was poking at the stitches you gave him surprise evident on his face. "I... I don't have any clothes that will fit you but I can throw something in the wash for you." He hesitated before nodding and stood following you towards the bathroom. "Help yourself to whatever, toss your clothes out when you're all set and take your time." He nodded and paused in the doorway pressing a kiss to your forehead before heading inside.

You changed into a pair of pajamas and found yourself nearly asleep when the shower shut off and you jerked awake checking on his clothes you saw they were dry and took them out and lingered by the door until he cracked it open, you were handing him his clothes before he could ask. You could hear him moving around slowly and you shuffled back into your bedroom and laid on the bed eyes already partially closing. Your bedroom door closed and you turned towards the sound but didn't open your eyes anymore until you felt his weight dip the bed and he shifted next to you. The only sound for a while was the sound of both of your breathing until he spoke softly. "Y/n?" It was your turn to hum a question and he shifted you knew without looking that he was facing you head most likely propped on his hand. "When you.... When you found out it was me what did you do?" You turned towards him then and sure enough you were right. "I didn't believe it honestly. Not until I saw you... even with the helmet I knew it was you but at the same time I was.... terrified it wasn't really you, just some twisted version who wouldn't remember me." His breath hissed out of him and you frowned wondering if he was hurt before he spoke. "Is that why you said about wanting to kill you after I knew who you were?" You shrugged finger starting to draw circled on the bed between the two of you. "I... sort of. Honestly Jason had you decided tonight that you wanted to kill me I probably would have thanked you." He made a sound in his throat and reached out grabbing your hand and gripping tightly but you spoke before he could say anything. "I just mean this whole time.... I've been living with the knowledge that I should be dead and not you. I was already gone Jason and Bruce should have dragged you out of there not me." He was shaking his head and this time he spoke before you could continue you. "No. I told him to get you out to save you. I've been angry because I thought you were dead. That he couldn't even do the one thing I asked of him before he left me to die. But now that I know the truth....." He trailed off like he didn't know what to say now and you turned your hand over to twine your fingers with his and squeezed gently. "You can still be angry Jason. I still am and I have you back... but you can't kill him." He froze and you smiled at his questioning look and shrugged. "I still know you better then you think." He sighed and dropped your hand to wrap his arm around your waist pulling you against him. "You always have. I'm glad you do." Smiling slightly you let him tug you closer his chin resting on top of your head. You closed your eyes leaning into him feeling him shiver as your breath blew over his neck and grinned shifting to make it more possible and hearing him suppress a groan but he didn't say anything until you were nearly falling back asleep. "I never stopped thinking about you." His voice was muffled by your hair but you heard him anyway and smiled softly against his chest nodding. "Me either Jay." He pressed his lips to the top of your head before speaking through a yawn. "Night doll." Letting your eyes close you sighed before answering him. "Night." Snuggling close it wasn't too long before you both were asleep again snoring softly wrapped around each other tightly neither of you willing to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Your pov

You woke as soon as the body behind you went tense, you knew without looking that Jason was having a nightmare and you froze. Touching him would most likely be bad and could result in him hurting you but he had you trapped, his arm was wrapped around your front like an iron bar as well as your waist and you weren’t sure how he would react the further into the nightmare he got. Cursing silently, you sucked in your breath and tried to shimmy down under his arms but he felt your movement and before you could get away you were on your back and his hands were around your throat. Gasping you sucked in as big a breath as you could before he started cutting off your air and croaked out his name. He was unfazed by your voice and his eyes were wide and unseeing. Using everything in you to keep from panicking your hands went up and grabbed his wrists nails digging in hoping to pry his hands away but to no avail. Seeing no other option, you brought your knee up hard between his legs forcing him to release you with a howl. Wincing at the noise you sat up hand on your neck while you dragged in deep breaths. He was slumped at the end of the bed panting and cupping himself and you waited until your breathing regulated until you spoke softly. “Jason?” He lifted his head with a grunt, and you slid just a little bit closer. “Are you okay?” He groaned but nodded sitting up gingerly When his eyes finally found your face he frowned and glanced down at where your hand was still resting at your neck. “Did you touch me while I was having a nightmare?” You shook your head swallowing hard before being able to speak. “No, we were cuddling, and I tried to move away when I realized you were having one, but I guess it was too much.” He shook his head still frowning and after a minute he slid to the edge of the bed. Panic gripped you and you chased after him feeling your heart pound. “Where are you going?” He was standing and searching in the dark for his pants which you had folded nicely on the dresser before he pulled them on. “I…. I shouldn’t be here. I could have killed you.” You shook your head and lunged for his hand clinging to him. “Please don’t leave Jason.” His frown grew as your voice cracked but you could see in his eyes that he had already decided. He pulled his hand free and you swallowed watching as he crouched in front of you. His hand lifted and dragged down your neck making you flinch and him sigh. “I’m sorry Y/n, I’ll…. I won’t be far.” Your mouth opened in protest, but he was leaning forward pressing his lips to yours lightly cutting you off before rushing into the living room and fumbling for his things. By the time you got into the living room the window was open and he was already gone.

Your breath felt like it had been knocked from your chest and you dropped heavily onto the couch feeling a sob rip its way out. That’s exactly where you stayed until Tim came home well after sunrise and hesitated in the doorway. He pushed his way inside as soon as he heard your sobs, and you could hear him drop his backpack to the floor before you felt his hand brush your hair back. “Y/n what happened?” You dragged in a breath hiccupping as you did and covered your face. “He… he left.” You voice was rough and rasped out of your throat making Tim flinch, but he seemed to freeze as your words registered. “What do you mean he left? All that shit and he left?” You nodded another sob breaking free only for Tim to curse. “Oh Y/n… I’m sorry. Come here.” He slid you to a sitting position and sat letting you turn yourself to bury your face in his shoulder.

You have no idea how long you sat there still crying but when you finally lifted your head tears finally dried up, throat and head pounding Tim’s shirt was soaked almost all the way through and he was looking genuinely concerned. Dragging your hand down your face to wipe away whatever tears remained on your face you sucked in a breath using it to calm yourself. “I’m sorry Tim.” He shook his head and pulled away to go into the kitchen returning and pressing a bottle of water into your hand. He didn’t let you move until you had drunk almost two thirds. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” You swallowed and rubbed at your dry eyes before explaining. “He had a nightmare I tried to move away so he wouldn’t accidently touch me, he felt it and started choking me. He left after I managed to get him off.” Tim was frowning through out your explanation and he pressed two fingers to the underside of your chin forcing you to lift your head tsking as you did so. “So, he choked you and then left? You didn’t kick him out?” You shook your head frowning. “Of course not. It was an accident.” He sighed and pulled his hand back rubbing at his forehead. “Y/n…” You shook your head cutting him off and stood up. “Don’t Tim. It’s not the same thing and you know it.” He grabbed your hand before you could walk away. “Y/n he could have killed you. I understand that it was an accident, but he still could have killed you. He’s dangerous, and we had a deal remember.” You narrowed your eyes at him and yanked your hand back out of his grip before snapping. “The deal doesn’t have anything to do with Soulmates.” You were halfway to your bedroom when he spoke again making you stumble. “That was when we thought yours was dead.” It took you a moment to be abled to move and when you could you slammed your door behind you.

Jason’s pov

You regrated it the second you left and you were climbing back up the fire escape when you heard her let out a sob. You felt your heart twist in your chest but couldn’t make yourself climb the rest of the way up sinking instead to sit on a step and let your head fall back hitting the bricks behind you. Her sobs grew rougher and you started to stand to go to her when you heard someone speak over her sobs. You recognized the voice as the boy she had swapped places with and you stilled. You could hear him soothing her, hear her sobs slowly stop until they started talking. You were too far away to hear exactly what they were saying but her voice raised towards then end while his remained too quiet to hear. She stomped away and you heard a door slam. Your fist clenched but you forced yourself to walk down the fire escape instead of back up and in there.

You didn’t have long to grab the things you needed from your office more then likely he had someone watching the place for you to come back so you made it quick getting there and grabbing everything you would need before getting out. It shouldn’t have taken you that long to get to your safe house but you took your time making sure it was impossible for anyone to follow you. Your safe house was well stocked and after you disarmed the alarm and reset it you dropped your things and stumbled over to your bed. On your back staring up at the ceiling you felt your hand flex and you couldn’t help but think about earlier. You could have killed Y/n, all this time without her wishing for her to be with you only to find out she was here this whole time. You knew you fell asleep with your arms wrapped around her and if you closed your eyes you could almost pretend like she was still there, but you refused to be a danger to her. You had already waited years to see her, you though you had the rest of your second life however short that would be you could wait until you dealt with everything first. As you threw your hand over your face to get some more rest before the night a dark though crossed your mind. Would she be willing to wait for you, neither of you had been alone while thinking the other had died but you had chosen to walk out this time would that change things for her. Your heart twisted at the thought and you swallowed down your fear putting it to the back of your mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Your pov

A few months later you had one ear on the argument Tim and Bruce were having behind you in the cave while you were training in your uniform waiting for instructions for the night, they were arguing about you judging by the way they fell silent when you paused, and you could feel their eyes on you. Finally stopping you reached down and grabbed your water before turning towards them. Opening your mouth to demand an answer you were cut off by Dick coming bounding down the stairs into the cave. “Y/n!” He swept you up into his arms and swung you around. You let him pull you away with your eyes narrowed. “Dick… What’s going on?” You were far enough away from Bruce and Tim now that Dick cleared his throat and spoke although it was softly. “Have you seen him again?” You shook your head and pulled away wrapping your own arms around yourself. “Patrol with me tonight.” You raised your eyebrow at him and cocked your head but the look on his face had you nodding. Dick cleared his throat with a grin and spoke loudly enough for Bruce and Tim to hear. “Okay Y/n is coming with me tonight. Let’s go!” He tugged you towards your bike both of you ignoring Bruce and Tim’s protesting. You climbed on the bike and Dick climbed on behind you letting you take off quickly enough that neither one of them could do anything about it.

You waited until you got far enough away that it would take them a while to get to you before pulling over and letting Dick hop off. You sighed and rubbed at your forehead. “What’s going on Dick?” He cleared his throat before speaking. “I know B hasn’t told you this, but Jay’s been helping out… sort of B doesn’t like it because he uses guns, but he’s been trying.” You sat up and swung your leg over the bike leaning against it. “Okay? What about it? He wanted nothing to do with me.” Dick’s face fell and he shook his head. “That’s not true Y/n. He’s… been looking out for you.” You narrowed your eyes and pushed him backwards when he stepped closer crossing your arms. “I don’t care. It’s not…. I’ve been alone all this time and he just… left.” Your face fell and you swallowed back your tears before swinging your leg back over the bike and started it up. Dick called out trying to stop you but you just took off not willing to stop and hear him out any more.

You had no idea where you were going and frankly you didn’t really care until Barbra’s voice filled your ear. “Y/n I know you probably don’t want a job right now, but we could use some help.” Sighing you pulled over enough to be able to hear her fully. “What’s going on?” You heard her clear her throat before she spoke. “Poison Ivy got out and has taken over the gardens.” You shifted turning your bike around towards the gardens. “B can’t handle that?” Barbra cleared her throat, and you could hear her shake her head. “She’s using her… sex pollen. But he doesn’t think she’ll use it on you.” You ground your teeth together before starting the bike back up and heading that direction. “Alright I’m on my way.” Barbra started speaking again but as soon as she said Jason’s name you ended the communication stopping her from continuing.

It didn’t take long for you to get to the gardens, but it took a lot longer to get inside with her plants and even the men she had under her control watching. Even still you managed to slip inside and get through the plants to find Ivy sitting on a bench petting a plant. Clearing your throat, you drew her attention however she just tilted her head at you. “Can I help you child?” Sighing you slipped your hand to your back where you had a batarang. “Ivy you don’t belong here. It’s time to go back to Arkham.” She chuckled and shook her head. “No, I won’t be going anywhere. I have to protect my babies.” Sighing you stepped closer only for a wall of ivy to fly up between you keeping you from getting closer. “Ivy you’re hurting people.” She let out another laugh this one sharper then the other making you flinch at the sound. “They are hurting my babies! They deserve it!” You shook your head and stepped closer to the ivy hands up so that she would know you weren’t trying to hurt her plants when she spoke again. “Don’t you want revenge for the hurt you’ve been delt?” You shook your head tilting it. “What are you talking about?” The more she talked the closer you were able to walk with the ivy moving back slightly and you took advantage of that trying to keep her distracted. “How often will you be left behind?” You froze at that and had to clear your throat before sputtering. “What?” She snapped her fingers, and a long thick tendril of ivy came into the room dragging a man inside. 

He was in cargo pants a brown leather jacket and a red helmet; he was struggling trying to get free, but the ivy only tightened. “You may not recognize him, but his heartbeat tells me he recognizes you. Let’s see who he is running in here trying to run in and save you.” Swallowing you started to speak trying to convince her it wasn’t needed but he was already swinging, and his head hit the wall. You could hear his helmet snap and after a moment the helmet fell away and there was a red domino mask in place covering his eyes, but you gasped anyway. “Ahh so you do know him. Shall we learn the truth together?” Spinning more fully towards her you shook your head. “Ivy he has nothing to do with this. Leave him alone.” She laughed and threw him hard against the wall making you flinch at the crash. Your eyes widened when she stood up and stepped over to him grabbing his hair and lifting his head up. She lifted her hand and you swallowed now held in place by ivy trapping your feet still before she blew a powder in his face forcing him to inhale. You watched as his face flushed and he slumped. Ivy dropped his hair and trailed her hand down his chest making you narrow your eyes. “Leave him alone Ivy!” She let out a throaty chuckle before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. He nodded slowly and she took a step back letting him get to his feet and step towards you. You still were unable to move as he got closer until he was right in front of you. His hand came up and wrapped around your throat, but he didn’t squeeze just stared down at you. “Please..” You trailed off and he seemed to shake his head and blinked a few times before his hand dropped away and he turned back towards Ivy. “I said get her young man.” He shook his head and Ivy seemed to freeze giving you enough time to drop down and cut your feet free. You stayed ducked while she screamed out and a piece of plant whipped through the area that you both just barely dodged. Ivy blew a different powder towards you both but with Jason still in front of you he took most of it even as he tried to pull you out of the way. You heard him inhale and his body tensed in front of you a strangled moan breaking free before you used the distraction, he provided to dart around him and Ivy and knocked her down before quickly tying her up with her screaming. Gagging Ivy to stop her from ordering someone to come in you turned to find Jason panting eyes locked on you and you swallowed as he stepped closer. The room filled with sirens and you lingered long enough to hear them break in before you darted towards him and yanked on his jacket tugging him out of the window. 

Jason followed without protest letting you drag him around until you made it to your bike. He climbed on with no hesitation tugging you against him and you swallowed at the feeling before starting up your bike and taking off before stopping a few blocks away in an alley. Jason yanked you off the bike and shoved you against the wall. Gasping you planted your hands on his chest trying to push him away. “Jason…. Jason stop.” You were cut off his lips capturing your own roughly his body pinning you against the wall. He broke away dragging his lips down your neck sucking marks there and making you moan softly. His hands trailed down your sides lifting you so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Head tilting back, you gasped eyes falling closed. “Jason… Fuck.” He pulled his head back off of your skin panting and you moaned at him for stopping but he seemed to freeze before practically dropping you and stumbling away. You cried out at the loss stumbling forward but he just backed further away. “I… I’m sorry.” His voice was rough, and he was still panting his hand drifting down to press hard on himself. “Jason…. Please.” He shook his head eyes wide behind his domino mask and he leaned his head back against the wall. You took a nervous step closer hand outstretched and his hand shot out capturing your wrist just as your fingertips brushed his chest. “Don’t…. just don’t doll.” Letting out a soft moan you watched his nostrils flare and his grip tightened briefly. He darted forward trapping your hand between your chests and dragged you against him both of you moaning at the contact.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason’s pov

As soon as her body was pressed against yours you knew you had made a mistake any chance of ending this before it started had most likely just flew right away. She let out a breathy whimper and her arms wound around your neck slowly biting at her bottom lip. Leaning your head back you dragged in a deep breath hoping it would help clear you mind but all you could smell was her and you wanted nothing more then to bend her over that bike and take her right now. Slipping your hands to her hips and gripping them tightly you heard her suck in a breath as you took a step forward forcing her to step back all the way until her back was resting against the bike you had yanked her away from. “Jay?” You started to grunt head tilting down to capture her lips again when you caught a hint of something like fear hiding in her voice. Lifting your head back up you met her half-closed eyes thumbs stroking circles over her hips making her shudder. She shifted the motion dragging herself against you and making your breath hitch before she spoke again softly. “Not here please.” You shook your head closing your eyes even as she squirmed again. Taking one hand away from her hip you slipped it to pop the button on your pants dragging your knuckles against her as you did and hearing her gasp at your touch. “No not here baby. Not here.” Lifting your head, you finally took in where you were and swallowed before lifting her off the bike and setting her on her feet before you climbed on. She didn’t even hesitate before climbing on behind you and wrapping her arms low around your waist. Taking off as soon as she was wrapped around her you headed straight for your safe house because it was closer. Every bump you hit had her hand brushing against you and you had to grab her hand to hold her still to focus.

When you finally pulled to a stop Y/n had her head buried against your back but lifted it as soon as you stopped and climbed off. Grabbing her hand, you tugged her through the door and disarmed the alarm. Y/n lingered in the doorway until you reached through and tugged her in slamming the door and locking it behind her. You didn’t give her a chance to get nervous moving forward and lifting her up to pin her gently against the door. Her legs wound around your waist arms following around your neck as soon as you had her up in your arms. “Y/n… tell me you want this. Tell me you want me.” Her head had been lulling back but it lifted at your words and she nodded meeting your eyes. “I want you Jason.” Letting out a soft growl you pulled on hand away from her waist using your hips and on hand to hold her up while the other found her domino mask and pulled it off before doing the same with your own. Finally, able to see her eyes you realized there was no trace of fog in them no sign that whatever Ivy had hit you with was affecting her as well which meant she was clearheaded enough to make this choice. That was enough for you to hitch her higher against you and spin towards the bedroom.

Your pov

You clung to Jason’s shoulders as he carried you through what you immediately recognized as a safe house towards a closed door. With his mask off you could see his eyes were glazed over both with desire and whatever Ivy had used on him and you couldn’t help but think he might regret this in the morning. He opened the door and carried you in using his foot to kick it shut dragging you against him as he did so. “Jay are you sure?” He paused almost to his bed and let you slide down his body not letting you go until he was sure you had your feet under you, and you had to bite your lip to stop from whimpering. “I’ve never been surer doll.” He lifted his hand and cupped your cheek with it thumb dancing over it before he paused and pulled his hand back slightly. “But if you changed your mind…” He trailed off and you shook your head leaning into his touch. “Not at all. I just wanted to make sure.” He gave you a little smirk and took a few steps closer to you forcing you to take a step back until the back of your knees hit his bed. Tilting your head back let you see his eyes were clouding over again and he gave a little push shoving you gently onto your back on his bed and watching you bounce.

He climbed on the bed his knees on either side of your thighs while his hands found your waist again thumbs searching until they could slide under your shirt using them to lift it and you realized that he had at some point taken off his gloves and his leather jacket although you couldn’t recall when. He had your jacket, chest plate and shirt off all before you could even lift yourself up to help. He leaned forward dragging his lips down your neck stopping just above where your bra rested and sucking a mark there making you gasp before popping off and dragging his lips down further to your hips pausing at your patch where his name was supposed to be and lifting his head to frown down at it. You moved quickly before he could open his mouth to question and ripped the patch off letting it fall away and watching as he nodded seeing his name bold and black there before brushing his lips over it and across to your other hip where he sucked a mark dragging a moan from your lips. Letting out a soft sigh you lifted your hands to find his shirt and start tugging it over his head. He hesitated for a moment before leaning back far enough for you to pull it off and your hands drift over his skin.

He shuddered at your touch before dropping further down and letting his hands find the top of your pants at your waist before slowly rolling them down letting his fingers trail over your thighs as he did so and making you shudder. He pulled them down until his thighs were blocking them from going any further before he let his thumb brush over your panties pushing on them and watching them slowly get wetter. “Jesus so wet already baby.” Letting out a moan you lifted your hips pressing into his thumb and watched him smirk before pressing harder and finding your clit. His hands slid up making you whimper before they found your hips and tugged you up lifting you higher up on the bed until your head was on the pillows and you were no longer between his thighs. Lifting onto your elbows you reached behind you and unhooked your bra tossing it aside while he tugged your pants the rest of the way down letting you kick them, your boots and socks off all at once. He slipped between your thighs and held you spread open while he settled between them. Swallowing you let yourself fall back and squeezed your eyes shut feeling your face heat up and hearing him chuckle. When he spoke, his voice was deeper and made you shiver. “Let’s see if you taste as good as I remember.” The breath that you tried to suck in was punched out of you when his fingers slipped over to pull your panties aside before dropping his head down and licking a wide strip right across your clit. 

He already had one finger inside you and was working in a second before you caught enough breath to do more then let out broken moans. “Holy shit Jay.” He lifted his head popping off your clit as he did so with a wet sound and spoke letting his breath blow over you. “That’s it baby, taste just as good as I remember.” Moaning you lifted your hips pressing against him and feeling him smirk against you before he spoke again. “You’re so close, already aren’t you?” You nodded frantically trying to move your hips and get more fiction only for him to pull back and pin your hips down with the hand not inside you making you let out a low whine. “Not yet baby. Hold on for me.” You groaned the sound quickly turning it a protest when he slipped his fingers from inside you and popped them into his mouth. He let out a soft moan before ducking his head down and dragging his tongue first against your clit then down and darting inside you making you gasp and jolt. His thumb found your clit and started circling it slowly. You were so close you felt your body tensing and gripped at the sheet below you hips jerking for more friction. He pulled back just a little bit. “Come for me baby let me taste you.” A moan broke free before he pinched your clit and his tongue dart in deep sending you over the edge with a cry.

He pulled away licking his lips and let his thumbs draw circles on your thighs bringing you slowly back to reality. Letting eyes flutter open that you hadn’t even realized you closed you found him kneeling between your thighs and you could see the outline of his dick pressing hard against pants the zipper most likely digging in. Catching your breath, you raised yourself up and let yourself slide closer your hand dragging down his chest tracing over scars and he shuddered eyes squeezing shut like he was waiting for you to pull away disgusted. Instead, you leaned forward and brushed your lips over the scars you could reach all while your hand drifted lower until you could press over him and feel him throb at your touch. His head dropped to rest on your shoulder panting in your ear while you tilted your head letting your breath blow over his neck and feeling him shudder against you. Smirking you lifted your hand enough to find his zipper and tug it down before reaching inside and pulling him free of his boxers and pants. He sucked his breath in as you touched bare skin. “Baby.. I’m not going to last much longer.” He warned you and you smirked slightly before wrapping your hand around him and stroking him slowly hearing his breath hiss between his teeth and then you lunged latching onto his neck and sucking a mark there. He let out a shout as you pumped him twice before he was coming in your hand splashing over it and onto your stomach. He let out a low moan and twitched in your hand as you gave him an extra few pumps before pulling away. He was still hard and as you took a moment to take him in fully, he was much bigger than you remembered.

He reached over and snagged a t-shirt off the ground using it to wipe your hand and your stomach clean before tossing it aside. His hand came up and threaded through your hair that had gotten loose and tugged it free gently before twisting there and pulling you in for a deep kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and lips and he shifted his other hand found your hips and he tugged you forward so you were straddling his thighs dragging your clit against his thigh as he did so. The kiss stayed deep his tongue exploring your mouth slowly and you could feel him hardening fully again between your legs until his tip was brushing right against your clit and every move you or he made had you squirming. You finally broke away to breathe and his head dropped down to suck marks on your neck a squirm from you and he was slipping inside you making you gasp. He shifted lifting you up and leaning until he was laying on his back with you hovering over him. You shifted lowering yourself down slowly and letting his hands at your hips guide you down until you reached down and wrapped your hand around him to guide him inside you. Once he was fully inside you both of you seemed to freeze before Jason let out a curse and his grip tightened at your waist. He was lifting you slowly until you found a rhythm that had you both moaning. “Jay… Jay… fuck.” You were moaning and babbling at the same time while you picked up speed. His head arched back exposing his neck and you shifted leaning over him to latch at his neck again and he cursed thrusting up into you. Before he shifted using his grip on your hips to flip you onto your back and slam into you as he did so. You cried out lips popping off of his neck at his movements while his hips picked up speed pinning you to the bed while he thrust brutally each one making you moan. “Fuck baby you feel so good.” You whimpered shifting and wrapping your legs around his waist changing the angle enough that every thrust of his was also rubbing against your clit and dragging you closer to the edge. “Jay! Shit I’m gonna…” He buried his face in your neck biting there and marking you up on both sides before sending you over the edge with a shout. His thrusts never slowed not letting you come down from your high before he was bringing you back up higher and you were trembling. “Y/n.. doll fuck I’m going to come.” You tightened your legs around his waist and your hand found his hair threading in it and tugging. He sped up and you were crying out before he cursed moaning your name and spilling inside you sending you over the edge to clench around him with a cry.

Jason’s pov

You could finally feel your desire ebbing as you pulled out and after a minute lifted yourself off of her and padded towards the bathroom bringing back a wet cloth to wipe, he down with. Her eyes were closed, and she was panting when you came back and as you got closer, she was covered in bruises. You winced with her as you wiped her thighs and touched one that was distinctly your handprint. Her eyes flicked open and she grinned up at you arms opening to you and after hesitating a moment you sank into them feeling her hands start stroking through your hair and her lips brush over your forehead. Her breath started to even out and you lifted your head off her shoulder to see her falling asleep and you waited until she was fully out before speaking. “I love you Y/n. I never stopped and never will.” Before you kissed her cheek and let her even breathing lull you to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason’s pov

You heard the creek of the door and bolted up right in bed already aiming the gun before you even opened your eyes. Eyes flying open you found Y/n standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee. She seemed unaffected by the gun pointed at her and just lifted one cup up. “I thought you might want this. I hope you don’t mind I raided your kitchen.” You shook your head and placed the gun on the table beside your bed before motioning her closer. You took both cups from her and laid them to the side before wrapping your arms around her and tugging her onto your lap. She shifted burrowing into your arms head under your chin. “I didn’t even realize you got up.” You didn’t bother trying to hide the surprise in your voice and she chuckled softly before shrugging. “Yeah, I guess I’m sneaky.” Scoffing slightly, you nuzzled into her neck making her shiver. “Doll?” She hummed tilting her head slightly to glance up at your face. “Wanna take a shower?” She snickered and nodded before sliding off your lap and you followed putting your hands on her hips leading her into the bathroom.

You flicked on the shower and leaned against the counter while you waited for it to heat up watching as Y/n stretched. Tilting you head you watched the sweatshirt she had thrown on that was big on even you raised up to the very top of her thighs. Smirking at her you gave a low whistle watching her blush before you reached out and snagged her wrist tugging her closer to you. Her arms wound around your neck making your eyes flutter as her nails scrapped over the back of your neck. She smirked and you narrowed your eyes before grabbing her waist spinning and sitting her on the counter quickly making her gasp. The water had warmed and was steaming up the mirror, but you weren’t paying attention to that stepping in between her legs and dragging her to the edge of the counter. “Do you think that’s funny doll?” She shook her head still smirking as she dragged her nails over the back of your neck making you shiver. “Not funny but I know how sensitive you are.” You narrowed your eyes again at her and slipped your hands up slightly on her waist scrapping your nails against her making her shiver. “I’m not the only sensitive one.” She slipped even closer to the edge and wrapped her legs around your hips tugging you against her and hitching up the sweatshirt she was wearing leaving nothing between you. She lifted her hand off the back of your neck and trailed her fingers down the side until she found a mark she must have left and pressed on it making you let out a moan.

The water sputtered slightly jolting you back from her and sigh. “Jay?” Her hands left your neck and traveled up to cup your face. Turning fully back to her you leaned into her hands and hummed. “Let’s shower okay?” Nodding you lifted her and put her on her feet before stepping into the shower letting her strip her sweatshirt off before joining you.

After drying off you dug around in your drawers finding a pair of sweatpants that were too small for you and handed them over to her also giving her back the sweatshirt she had been wearing. You took her hand after throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on yourself and lead her to your tiny living room and pulled her onto the couch beside you. The two of you sat in silence for a long time before she finally broke it.

Your pov

You had been resting silently against Jason before you finally spoke up. “Jay… they are still after you.” He stiffened slightly before sighing and nodding. “I know.” He tugged you closer to him almost unwilling to let you go. “What are you going to do? Are you going to try and talk to them?” Jason lifted his free hand up and rubbed at his forehead. “Y/n I… I don’t think that they are going to want anything to do with me. And I’m not sure that it’s a bad thing.” Letting out a sigh you shifted turning fully to him. “Jason, I know you’re mad at Bruce. I’m still mad at him. But you can’t still want to kill him, do you?” He hesitated for a good while before shrugging. “He took me in, told me I was his son and then he just… left me there to die. I’m glad he got you out and they were able to save you but. He’s batman he should have been able to save us both.” You nodded and took his hand twining your fingers with him. “Jay, he did the best that he could. He made the choice to believe you could follow him out and he was wrong. I’m angry at him because I think he should have left me there and dragged you out.” Jason’s head lifted and he shook it slightly before you continued. “I know what you told him Jason. I know you refused to leave unless he carried me out. I don’t know why he didn’t just throw you over his shoulder and leave me there and neither does he. He believed you and he carried me out.” Jason shifted and ran his hand through his hair. “I… I know I said that. I remember doing it, but he should have saved us both.” You nodded and squeezed his hand. “Jason can I tell you something?” He shifted before nodding.

You cleared your throat and leaned against him before speaking. “I met two kids, a boy and a girl, a few years ago when I was patrolling, and they live exactly where we used to same apartments and everything. Well, I kept checking on them because… they reminded me of us, and the boy turned sixteen and he got her as a soulmate. He waited for me on the roof that night and he was freaking out. Do you know why?” Jason swallowed and you watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips before he answered you. “Because he was afraid that he might not be her soulmate?” You nodded and swung your feet up crossing your legs under you. “Exactly, she was about six months younger than him and he asked me what to do. I told him he had two options. Either tell her and hope for the best or wait to see what she got on her birthday.” He ran his free hand through his hair again before clearing his throat and asking. “What did he say?” Smiling slightly, you leaned your head on his shoulder. “Well first he asked if she would be mad and I told him the truth that she probably would be for a little while, but she’d get over it. I asked him what he would do if he weren’t her soul mate and without hesitating, he told me that he would do whatever to make sure she was happy. Sound familiar?” Jason just nodded shifting slightly. “Six months later she was waiting for me on the roof freaking out. She woke up in serious pain getting her name and it was his. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t tell her. He must not have her name; she didn’t know what to do. I calmed her down and asked her why she assumed that what if he was just worried. I sent her down to ask and I could hear her knock on his window. Ten minutes later they came up to thank me holding hands.” Jason sighed and tugged at his hair before asking. “Why are you telling me this?” Feeling your lips twitch up you shrugged. “Because Jason I want you to know that you aren’t the only one who made the choices you did. I hope no one has to make all of the same choices but you aren’t alone.”

Before either of you could say anything, else there was a pounding at the door. Both of you froze and your eyes met before you heard shouting and recognized the voice. “Y/n! I know you’re in there!” Jason’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “That’s Dick…” You trailed off voice soft and Jason nodded hand flexing like he wanted to be holding his gun. “I’m going to open the door for him okay?” He seemed to freeze eyes wide and you stood up headed towards the door before he frantically grabbed your hand trying to stop you. “Jason, he knows I’m here if I don’t open the door… it might not just be him who comes.” Your words seemed to register, and he bit his lip before standing and following you to the door disarming his alarm and nodding at you to open the door. You did so and Dick sighed in relief tugging you into his arms. He pushed his way inside and then seemed to freeze seeing Jason. You stepped back watching as they looked each other over before Dick broke and spoke almost softly. “Little wing.” Jason flinched almost in pain, but Dick didn’t seem to notice and stepped forward and yanked Jason into his arms. Jason was frozen and his arms hung to his sides unsure what to do. Dick finally broke away and glanced at you before letting out a soft noise and tugged you both into his arms again. “Oh, thank god!” Jason was stiff but you couldn’t help but chuckle before you wrapped your arms around both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Your pov

Jason finally seemed to shake off whatever had him frozen and shoved back hard from Dick’s grip nearly knocking you over in the process. “What do you want?” His voice was harsh, and Dick’s face twisted before it fell, and he dropped his hands to his sides. “Barbra sent me to make sure that Y/n was okay. She wouldn’t give me her location last night saying she heard something over the comms that I probably wouldn’t want to interrupt.” You felt your face flame and let out a groan covering your face with your hands. “Oh God… remind me to buy Barbra a new… well anything.” Dick chuckled and reached over to tug on a lock of your hair Jason surprised you both by shoving his hand away and tugging you towards him. “Jason.” You kept your voice soft admonishing him lightly, but he ignored you snapping at Dick instead. “Get out Richard.” You heard his intake of breath and bit your lip you couldn’t ever remember hearing Jason call Dick that no matter how angry he had gotten. Looking between the two of them it was clear just how much time had passed, Jason was now a good head taller than Dick as well as more muscular something Dick seemed to notice as well when he took him in fully. Dick narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. “Well, it was either me or Tim and we didn’t think that would be a good idea.” Jason scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “It would have been a better idea if no one had come. She’s fine now get out.” You let out a sigh before speaking softly. “Jason can’t you just-“He cut you off with a snap. “No. He needs to go now before he leads…” Jason trailed off and Dick opened his mouth to speak but you held up your hand stopping him. “Jason if Bruce wanted to come, he’d be here.” Jason narrowed his eyes at you which made Dick sigh and reach out to touch his shoulder only for Jason to jerk away, “Little wing listen I’m sure we can work this out.” His jaw clenched and you stepped in between them hands out to both of their chests. “Guys enough is enough. Dick is there something you need or were you just checking on me?” He looked down at you and shook his head. “No, I…. just wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.” You nodded and motioned towards the door. “Then you should probably go for now.” He frowned and glanced up at Jason who nodded looking smug. “Alright… for now.” Dick pulled you into his arms and squeezed you tight before turning towards the door and pulling it open. He glanced back and spoke softly to Jason. “If you need me…. I’ll be there Jason no matter what.” He left before either of you could say anything.

Jason’s pov

You flinched when the door shut behind Dick with a quiet click expecting more of a bang. Looking over at Y/n she was frowning, and her fingers were twisting in the sleeves of your sweatshirt. Finally dropping your arms to your sides, you opened and closed your mouth until you finally spoke. “Y/n it’s for the best.” She shook her head and looked up at you. “Was it Jay? He’s your brother.” Shaking your head firmly you only made her frown grow. “No, he’s not. Besides now I have to leave again.” She shook her head and sighed before turning towards the bedroom and gathering her things. “Alright I’ll make it easy for you.” She was at the door and had her hand on the door knob before you realized what she was doing and practically jumped over to her grabbing her hand and stopping her. “Wait, where are you going?” She turned back towards you not quite meeting your eyes. “The point of a safe house is that no one knows where it is right? So, it’s best I go. You know where I’ll be.” She raised her head and pressed a kiss to your cheek before pulling open the door. She turned on the steps with you standing in the doorway and gave a small smile. “See you around Jason.” You opened your mouth to say something anything to get her to stay when her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped.

You didn’t care about the risks you darted out the door and caught her before she could hit the ground calling out her name. “Y/n! Sweetheart look at me.” Her eyes flickered briefly at your voice, but her head just lulled back against your arm when you saw the dart. Cursing you stood up hauling her up in your arms and headed for the door only to freeze at the footsteps behind you. “Put her down.” You swallowed before turning slowly keeping her close to your chest. “What’s the matter? You couldn’t come talk to me like a man? Had to make sure she couldn’t interrupt?” You were almost surprised to see him in a suit but even standing two steps above him you knew you were just as tall as him now. He shook his head and simply motioned towards the side. “Of course not. I simply didn’t want her to get hurt.” You practically growled grip tightening on her slightly and making her head fall to your shoulder. “I would never hurt her.” She let out a soft sigh that had you glancing down at her letting him come closer to you his voice lower. “We can do this the easy way.” You let out a laugh that had him flinching back. “What are you going to do Bruce? Have me arrested? Take me to Arkham? Tell them your son who just came back from the dead by the way is Red hood?” He seemed to pause like he hadn’t really thought about that and you shook your head jaw clenched. “Not a chance. You want to fight, I’ll fight you, but I won’t just give up.” He let out a sigh and shook his head before stepping back down the steps and letting you turn away to put her in the house. You hardly made it two steps before you felt the dart pierce your skin and you cursed. “Coward.” He frowned but took Y/n from your arms before you could do more then drop to your knees.

Your pov

You knew where you were even before you opened your eyes, the bed was too comfortable, the curtains still open and the room smelled like flowers. Even still you forced your eyes open and let out a curse making Alfred who you hadn’t notice yet tsk. “Miss L/n I see you’re awake.” Sitting up you rubbed at your eyes and cleared your throat. “Sorry Alfred…. What did he do to me?” Alfred cleared his throat and came over to the side of the bed bending to look at your eyes before he spoke. “I believe it was just a low-level tranquilizer.” You ran your hand through your hair cursing silently until you remembered exactly where you were last. “Jason! What the hell did he do to Jason?” Alfred went stiff as a board then and stood up straight face carefully blank. “Alfred, I swear to God if he…” Alfred shook his head when you trailed off. “I’m afraid I don’t know where they are right now. I have Miss Gordon looking for them, but Master Bruce disabled all trackers.” You cursed out loud ignoring Alfred’s clearing of the throat and threw the blankets off you standing up and fighting through the sway.

You stalked down to the cave leaning a little more heavily on the wall then you would have liked ignoring Alfred’s protesting the whole way down glimpsing out windows along the way and seeing the sun setting. You found your uniform on the table newly repaired by the looks of it and grabbed it only for Alfred to stop in front of you. “Miss L/n I must really insist that you go back to bed and get some rest.” You clutched your uniform to your chest and shook your head. “Not a chance. They’re going to kill each other.” Alfred shook his head frowning. “Of course not. They just need to… work it out.” Your face twisted incredulously. “Alfred they aren’t going to work this out. Jason blames Bruce for his death, and I know Bruce still blames himself. They will fight until they can’t anymore and then….” You trailed off unable to finish that sentence when Barbra spoke up from the computer. “I… I’m getting video you guys!” Your eyes widened and you jogged over to find Jason still unconscious and tied up. You covered your mouth in horror at the reminder that image brought into your mind. “We have to stop him.” You nodded and even Alfred remained silent when you went to get changed again. “I’ll get master’s Richard and Timothy.” You were already digging around and gathering gadgets before you rushed off towards one of the older bikes. “Barbra keep looking for where they are. I think I have an idea but let me know.” You took off at her nod heading towards where you thought the video showed fear practically making your heart jump in your throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason’s pov

You heard the pacing before you fully woke up and you assumed, he either had his mask on or saw you shift because he spoke as soon as your breathing changed. “I know you’re awake Jason.” You let your eyes slide open and glared at him. “Good for you.” He let out a sigh and came towards you squatting close enough you could see his face but too far for you to strike and hit him. “You could have come with me willingly.” You shook your head and lifted your tied hands in a shrug. “No thanks. I’d rather us fight.” He shook his head and pinched his nose. “Jason it doesn’t have to be like this.” You snorted and again motioned with your hands. “I’m pretty sure it did Bruce.” He sighed and stood up half turned. You took the opportunity to reach for your pocketknife only for Bruce to hold it up over his shoulder. “Looking for this?” Cursing you snarled at him. “Untie me and fight like a fucking man.” He frowned and sighed again still not looking at you. “Language Jason.” Letting out a bitter laugh you shook your head and slid closer on the floor silently until you were close enough to kick his knees sending him down and snatching the knife to cut yourself free.

You were on your feet and halfway across the room by the time he managed to stager back to his feet. “Jason stop this now.” You shook your head fists raising. “Not a chance Bruce. You should have left me alone.” He swung before you finished talking a punch you hardly managed to dodge still reeling from whatever he shot you with. The two of you threw punches you both managed to block until you finally managed to land one on his nose feeling it break under your fist and seeing the blood fly. That was all it seemed to take for the wall to break and you were both letting everything go neither of you holding back.

You were holding your side and panting while Bruce was gasping for breath on his knees when the window broke and three of them came flying in. “Enough! Stop this please!” Y/n spoke loud enough to be heard but kept it from echoing. You didn’t bother to look over to see who was with her guessing anyway. “Stay out of this Y/n.” Bruce could hardly speak without sounding winded, but you snarled at him anyway. “Don’t you talk to her after what you did.” The replacement spoke up and you stiffened at his voice before his words registered. “What did you do to her Bruce?” He was shaking his head telling him to stay out of it. “What’s the matter? Don’t want him to know you couldn’t take the two of us? You had to drug us to separate us?” Dick let out a surprised noise you didn’t bother to try and understand because Y/n was walking closer and her hand found your chest helping to hold you up straight. “Jason, are you okay?” You glanced down at her seeing the pure worry and fear in her eyes and nodded. Dick spoke softly. “Bruce don’t you think we could talk about this instead of the two of you… killing each other?” You scoffed at that but a light pressure from Y/n had you sucking in a breath and falling silent. “He’s a killer Dick! There is no talking to him.” You opened your mouth to snap something at him, but Y/n spoke up first. “So am I Bruce. You talked to me.” You blinked in surprised and Bruce’s eyes snapped to her wide. “That’s different Y/n. That was an accident.” She shook her head with an eye roll. “No, it wasn’t, and you know it. I did it on purpose and I’d do it again. Why do you think I wasn’t doing this anymore?” She motioned to herself, her uniform and you blinked more confused than before. He lowered his voice and seemed to speak only to her. “Y/n that was a different situation.” She shook her head again feeling you sway slightly and slipping her arm around you to hold you steady. “No, it isn’t but this is going to stop now.” He raised himself to his full height eyes narrowed and took a step closer only for Dick and the replacement to step between the three of you blocking him from getting any closer.

Your pov

You could feel Jason swaying beside you and shot a look over to Dick who seemed to understand as he came between the three of you. Tim to your surprise followed and stood beside him. Jason blinked eyes finding him beside Dick and he seemed at a loss for words. “Tim stand down.” You smiled when he shook his head firmly. “Dick and Y/n are right Bruce enough is enough. Ja… he needs our help not for you two to be fighting each other.” Jason snorted and rolled his eyes before speaking with a snarl. “I don’t need you to stand up for me replacement.” You pushed on his chest making him suck in a breath and cough falling silent, but Tim just looked over his shoulder at him and shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter if you want it or not you do need it.” Dick spoke up drawing yours and Jason’s attention. “Bruce listen to us, we are all here together and it’s time for us to work this out together. No more of you handling things on your own.” You spoke up unable to help yourself. “Pretty sure that’s what got us into this mess in the first place.” Bruce spoke snarling at you, and you flinched. “No what got us into this mess was him wandering off on his own and you not telling me so I could stop him.” Jason stiffened and took a step forward pulling away from you but being stopped by Dick’s arm outstretched. “Jason please.” You rushed up beside him slipping your arm around him again and Bruce’s jaw worked before he moved surprising all of you enough that he got through Dick and Tim and shoved you to the side making you cry out as your head hit the floor. Jason shouted as you went flying ripped away from him and his fist swung knocking Bruce down in a single movement.

Your vision swam for a moment when you felt a hand on your shoulder helping you sit up. “Are you okay Y/n?” You nodded glancing to the side to find Tim helping you up. “All good Timmy help me up?” He nodded and pulled you to your feet hand lingering until he was sure you could stand. Dick was trying to pull Jason off Bruce but having no luck and he was shouting for you. “Y/n! You have to stop him!” Swallowing you rushed forward and put your hand on Jason’s shoulder, but he just pushed his arm back shoving you off him. “Jay!” He paused at your voice, but his punches didn’t stop. So, you tried again. “Jason Todd! Enough please!” His hand dropped after a moment, but he lowered his voice and snarled at Bruce. “If you ever touch her again, I will kill you.” He staggered up off Bruce and you were there wrapping your arm around his waist once more. 

Jason let you lead him a few steps away staggering the whole way until you managed to get him into a chair and squat in front of him. You could hear Dick and Tim speaking to Bruce voices sounding angry, but they were too low for you to make out, so you focused instead on cleaning the blood from Jason’s face. His hand lifted and caught your wrist stopping you gently and his free hand lifted your chin turning your head. The hand that was on your chin moved to touch your cheek gently and you flinched more in surprised then pain when he touched you. He tsked and frowned sending a glare over your head but you spoke softly drawing his attention again. “How bad are your ribs?” He shrugged meeting your eyes. “I’ve had worse.” You rolled your eyes and resumed cleaning his face when he let go of your wrist. “Better question is how is my face? Still hot right?” You scoffed and shook your head with a small smile before leaning forward and kissing a non-bruised part of his cheek making him smirk. Dick called your name, and you turned your head to see him motioning to you. “Stay here… please?” Jason hesitated but nodded leaning back in the chair.

Dick spoke softly as soon as you were close enough to hear “We’re going to take Bruce home now, one of us will stay with him but… You should get Jason home and stay with him.” You nodded and reached out to squeeze both of their hands. “Thank you. I know…. I know standing up to Bruce isn’t easy but…” You trailed off and Dick nodded with a small smile. “Jason is family. I… Failed him once. I won’t do it again.” He squeezed your hand back gently before Tim spoke up. “Anything for you Y/n.” You smiled at him before turning back to Jason Bruce spoke up stopping you. “Y/n… I’m sorry about the cheek.” You just sent him a glare. “Bruce there is a lot more you should be sorry for tonight.” His eyes fell to the floor before he nodded and spoke again voice almost too soft to hear. “I know.” You made your way back to Jason who was glaring eyes darting between the three of them and you weren’t sure why, but you helped him up and walked him towards the door slowly. You were almost there when Bruce spoke once again stopping you. “Did you tell him about the baby yet Y/n?” You froze heart dropping to your feet and felt Jason stumble over his feet and his hand drop away from you. “What? What did he say?” You felt your stomach twist and both Dick and Tim started shouting at Bruce, but it felt like white noise with Jason’s eyes boring into yours. Opening your mouth nothing came out, but a squeak and Jason grabbed your shoulders roughly. “What is he talking about? What baby?” Still frozen all you could do was try and speak with nothing come out but a small hiccup and a single tear.


End file.
